


It takes two

by xyChaoticFox



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Making Up, Pain, Romance, Sad, Secrets, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 20:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: Spock doesn't understand why Nyota is upset when he reveals he wants to help rebuild and repopulate New-Vulcan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So the first story I'm posting for this couple is sad and probably crappy. I'm sorry. x.x
> 
> As always my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors and enjoy ♥️

 

 

 

_x_

 

 

 

_"I have something to tell you."_

_"So do I."_

 

-

 

"You... You are leaving to repopulate new Vulcan?"

"It would be in the best interests of my race."

"But, you're going to make... Babies. With a Vulcan woman."

Realisation flashed on his face, "You worry about romantic envolvement. There will be none, I can assure you."

"Yet you decided to break up with me?" Nyota swallowed softly. 

"The termination of our relationship is a necessary precaution. If anything were to happen to either of us it would leave unresolved feelings and I would not torment you with them. "

"You say that like something is bound to happen."

"I'm merely stating some possibilities."

She stays silent for several minutes before speaking, "Spock."

"Yes?" 

"Would you have stayed if I was Vulcan?"

He eyes found her face, an exposed look of betrayal etched into her lovely features.

"I do not know how to answer without it affecting you negatively. You are human but that has nothing to do with-

"But it does. It has everything to do with you leaving. If I weren't human, you'd stay and we'd have our own children."

He swallows, words dying in his throat the moment her bottom lip quivered and she looked away. He didn't miss the watery liquid falling from her eyes while they blinked rapidly to presumably clear her swimming vision.

She put her hand to her forehead, slightly shaking her head, "I need to.. I."

"Nyota?" he questioned when she stood, automatically stretching a hand out in her direction.

She held a hand up to stop him from speaking.

"I need some air." her voice cracked.

She hurried out of the room, leaving him standing alone and feeling strange.

 

-

 

"So I take it you and Uhura had a talk?

"Yes."

"And?"

"There is nothing to dicuss."

Leonard threw his hands in the air, trying not to slap the Vulcan. 

"What do you mean there's nothing to discuss, I'm your goddamn doctor. I need to know what you two are going to do and who's going to treat her."

"Why would she need medical treatment?" Spock frowned.

"Oh, gee, I don't know. Maybe because you two made a hybrid baby and we don't know how it'll- Spock?

Spock's shoulders were drawn back in a straight line of tensed muscle, back rigid and fingers clenching around the clipboard in his hands.

"Can you repeat that, doctor?" 

"What?" 

"Leonard. Why would you insinuate that we made a child?" 

"I didn't insinuate, you said you talked and- _oh crap."_

"I would appreciate it if you could speak clearly and not withhold any truths from me with diminutive language." Spock was struggling to keep his voice even. 

"I just- uh, this is gonna get me into a heap of trouble, isn't it?" he scratched the back of his neck, "What did you talk about?"

"My plans to join my people in repopulating new Vulcan. She seemed upset upon hearing of my participation and did not accept my request to terminate our relationship until I could return."

"You're an idiot." Leonard sucked in a deep breath.

"I must insist you tell me what is going on." Spock clenched his jaw.

"She didn't tell you, did she?"

"Tell me what?"

"I need a drink first."

Spock caught his arm, " _Leonard_."

"She has a vulcan baby cooking in the oven, Spock."

The Vulcan visibly paled, his hand falling back to his side as he blinked at the doctor. 

"Come, looks like you can use a drink too."

Spock nodded numbly, his mind suddenly flashing blank. 

 

-

 

She wasn't on the bridge or in her room when he searched for her later that day and by the next morning he was almost frantic. 

Luckily he came across a female translator Nyota frequently socialised with.

"Do you know where Nyota is?"

"I don't know, Commander . I haven't seen her since yesterday. " She offered apologetically.

"Yesterday." He echoed.

 

_Nyota, where are you?_

 

 

_x_

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo.. I cried writing this for some reason XD  
> I hope this isn't too sad, but I can always write a happier chapter. In the meantime though, I'll post this ^w^

 

 

 

 

 

_x_

 

 

 

 

Eyes linger on the closed door, occasionally slipping down to the keypad and scanner to the right. He probably stood there a solid 7 minutes by now, hands curled into fists at his sides while he willed himself to do something -anything really. He sighed, irritation starting to nip at him with each crew member that passed him with an odd side glance. It felt like they knew, everyone knew, and they were inwardly mocking him for it. It was irrational and quite human of him to think that way; only the doctor knew what was really the matter. Others most likely thought they were having a lovers spat. 

He took a deeper breath, lifting it to the scanner. Then he dropped his hand again, opting against his plan to override the door lock.

"Nyota? Are you in there?"

He can hear distinct sounds from inside but no answer.

"I do not want to invade your privacy but I feel we desperately need to talk."

A chair creaked and feet shuffled.

"Nyota, _please_. " he leaned his head against the door with an unnecessarily loud thump.

Silence.

"Very well then," Spock's voice grew softer, "I shall leave you for the moment. However, tomorrow I'll have to let myself in."

He spun around, fingers picking at his sleeves in an attempt to ward of his frustration and irritation.

"Commander Spock! The captain-"

Spock held up a hand to silence a small female, "Please let him know I am unavailable at the moment. Should there be an emergency, I'll return to the bridge."

He left her standing awkwardly open mouthed in the hallway.

 

*

 

Sleep wasn't kind to him that night. He was exhausted and clueless about the manner to address their current situation. It bothered him more than he thought it would, worrying for Nyota's mental state and fearing she might refuse any further connection with him. Spock was restless, rolling from side to side possibly for hours before he finally dozed off somewhat. He didn't hear the timid knock at his door or the soft call of his name.

The computer silently acknowledged the scanned print on the padlock outside, the door slowly hissing when it slid open. Quietly, the figure slipped inside and padded its way towards the bed. Spock remained oblivious, breathing deeply as he slept on his side. The bed dipped and the covers lifted to allow the intruder to slip inside, gently sliding into the space behind Spock. He stirred, mumbling something into his pillow before silence stretched throughout the room once more.

"Nyota?"

She finaly let out the breath she didn't know she was holding, nodding even though she knew he couldn't see her. He already knew it was her anyway. Spock turned onto his back, his right hand reaching over his torso to grab Nyota's arm. She barely needed prompting, turning onto her side and curling up against him. Her head fell to his chest while her hand settled down between the lowest points of his ribs, just above his abdomen. Spock wrapped an arm around her shoulders and the other held her waist to him.

"I spoke with doctor McCoy." he started gently.

She stiffened against him.

"Are you alright?"

"No." she answered honestly, voice barely above a whisper.

"Is it true then?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to," she paused, "Then I heard of your decision."

"I wouldn't have made it without you." Spock said.

"It sounded like you already did."

His pointed brows creased together, "Tell me what you know."

"Not much," she shuddered, "I wasn't feeling well and decided to go for a check up. Some part of me just knew something was wrong."

Her fingers curled into his nightshirt, "I was happy when I found out. But then I was scared and I asked Leonard to not say anything until I could tell you."

"Were you afraid of telling me?"

"Yes," she pushed her face deeper into his chest, "I was afraid you'd leave. And then you told me you were without even knowing that I..."

She didn't finish but Spock could feel the wetness starting to leak through his shirt, wetting his skin in salty tears.

Emotions hit him like a brick, sending a pang of raw guilt through him as he held Nyota's shaking form. She was never weak, afraid, yet here she was pained and depressed because of him. Because he wanted to leave her to make children with other women. And he had the audacity think it was a normal thing to do. Spock swallowed, leaning his head down to brush his lips across the crown of her hair.

"How long?"

She paused, "Two months."

The time period was enough to allow certain aspects of pregnancy to show. He hadn't notice changes, specifically not in her form yet now he could recall small things. Changes in attitude, moods, eating habits and the way she fussed about the furniture not being in the right place. He hadn't paid attention to them, but here he was remembering every single trivial incident.

"Spock?"

"I'm sorry, Nyota."

He moved, pushing her to lay on her back so he could lean over her. She was as beautiful as ever, even with her red eyes and a slight puffyness to her face. Her dark skin glowed even at night, illuminated by the passing stars through his window glass, and her hair created a soft curtain that splayed out on the pillow and matched the inky lashes that rimmed her wide eyes. He leaned down, softly pressing his lips to hers.

She wanted to be mad at him still but no matter how hard she tried, she failed everytime he acted so- _human_. His hand fell to her stomach, fingers ghosting over the clothed skin. He gave her another timid kiss before pulling away and leaning back to look at her stomach. Shakily he pushed the covers away, waiting for her to say something but she held her breath. His hand moved to tug the black fabric of her sleepwear upwards and towards her chest, baring her caramel skin to his gaze. It took a moment for his eyes to fully adjust and see in the dark but there was no mistaking it. A small and distinct bulge laid where her usual flat abdomen was and he couldn't help as his throat closed in for a moment.

"S-Spock?"

His fingers barely traced the outline of it, almost like she was made of thin glass and could break at any moment. Warmth flooded him and he flushed, reminded again of how much he loved her and now he already felt love for the blessing of a creature growing inside if her.

"I was foolish." He announced.

Nyota sat upright, worriedly touching his shoulder. 

"Foolish to think my decision to leave was just. Please forgive me? "

He tugged her back into his embrace and her arms wrapped tightly around his broad shoulders. Nyota nodded furiously into his chest, internally cursing her sudden need to bawl her eyes out. They stayed in the same position for several minutes, Spock holding her against his chest and absentmindedly kissing the top of her head every now and then.

 

"What would you like to name our child?" he suddenly chuckled into her hair.

 

_And like that the floodgates opened and made Nyota bawl her eyes out in the end. Damn Vulcans._

 

 

 

 

_x_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shout at me below ^^


End file.
